For The Love Of Her DHr
by Silverwonder
Summary: He love her, yes he do and for her everything he will do, even the very impossible. Oneshot DHr


**FOR THE LOVE OF HER**

Draco watched from the Astronomy tower as the sunset arrives. He knew that the end is here. There is no doubt in the fate that all witch and wizard must inevitably face. He knew that only one side will prevail, either the light or the dark. He closes his eyes and pictured her face in his thought. The woman smiled at him and he smile in return. Everything in her is so beautiful. From her curly and soft brown hair that matches her warm chocolate brown eyes into the very core of her soul. She's perfect and he loves her. He loves her so much to the point of too much pain because he knew that no matter what she wouldn't reciprocate his feelings anymore, because she loves someone else now. Even more painful is the thought that she hated him, because he is her enemy. The two of them chose to fight for the different cause.

A tear rush down in his right cheek without his notice in this truth. He brusquely brushes it away. He gets his wand from his robes' pocket and transfigured the vines that crept into the tower's walls into a quill, and its leaves into a parchment. And then he sat on one corner and writes his melancholy heart and soul's out.

Several moments later, finished, he sat up and put the parchment in the pocket of his robes together with his wand. Tonight is the end. He's afraid he admits. His heart and soul wondered with every corner of pain and regret. It's too late he thought. And then he exited the tower and face what's fate to install.

######################################################################

She couldn't believe what her eyes are seeing. Yes they've won. The Dark Lord has fallen. The Chosen One won, the light side, her and her friend's side prevails. But she isn't prepared for all of this even though she knew that one point this could happen. It's a war after all. But even so she can't help it. Her whole body felt numb for it all.

She could see Fred's body in lined with Collin Creevey's, Lupin's, Tonks' and the most painful to look at, Ron's. She walked towards her dead best friend and kneels. She didn't cry, no tears run down from her eyes and she doesn't know why.

She gently stroked Ron's cheek with her palm.

"You're so unfair Ron. How could you? How could you leave us? Me when I have no one but you who understand and fill this hole inside my heart? How could you?" She said to him painfully. She stayed like that for a while and then kissed Ron's lips lightly and whispered "thank you" before standing up.

Her eyes once again searched the wholeness of the battered Hogwarts great hall for Harry. But instead, her eyes caught the sight of him, lying on the floor, obviously lifeless in which no one seems to care about. His platinum blonde hair is unmistakable even in the light of the dawn.

She was petrified. And then as if there is an invisible force pulling her, she started walking towards the dead body of Draco Malfoy. She kneels in his side. And this time tears rushed down her cheeks uncontrollably. She caressed him, his hair, his eyelids, his eyelashes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, as if her touch would bring the life back into his silvery eyes, into the whole of him.

She continues to weep for the death of the only man that she ever loved and will ever love. Though he hates her, though he's her enemy, it didn't stop her to love him. He will always be the cunning and adorable Draco Malfoy who calls her mudblood one moment and then saw that goodness in him in the next. Even though her heart went out for him, she cannot do anything. He chose the other side, his family, and she couldn't blame him. She knew from the very beginning that it was impossible, impossible for him to fight in the same side as her, to fight for the right, to fight to be with her.

She continues to stare into his wholeness, weeping still, when she caught a sight of a piece of parchment slipping through his robes. She gets and unfolds it. And then she began to read.

From afar I've watched you brighten with a smile

Though it's hard to see because I knew it wasn't for mine

Though I know it's for someone who is not a friend

Though I know your heart didn't lie or pretend

Your eyes that seems to brim with tears

I know it's for him who does share your belief

For the fear of losing the one you love

Believe me how I wish it's me that one

I know you believe that I wish you harm

Believe that I'm here for the darkness to won

But if you wish to see the inside of my heart

You'll see it's bleeding to die for love

Yes for love, the thing you thought I wasn't capable of

A thing which is so pure it will hurt the dark

The thing that light warriors hold on to last

The very thing I felt whenever there is you in course

You might not believe these things I say

But before the end I want you to say

Even just in dreams, from your sweet lips love

I love you Draco Malfoy, till death do us part

And I want you to know this one thing for real

Whatever the odds, fate maybe in still

I love you Hermione Granger, then, now and forever

And for you I will do the very impossible

She gazes at the parchment with such loneliness and pain. Now her whole body is shaking from crying. She felt someone taps her shoulder.

"He fought for our side 'Mione. At the very end Draco Malfoy sacrifice his life to defeat Voldemort. Impossible it may seem but he did. He did it anyway." Harry said in a weary and sad voice.

Hermione's sobs became louder. Harry embraces his best friend to give her support and comfort. He knew that she loves him. And for what Draco did, he's very thankful. And though before, he doubted Draco's feelings for her, now he knew better.

She continues to cry in Harry's arms. Nothing seemed to matter in her world now except that sweet and loving voice of him, as if echoing the words he wrote to her….

…..._I love you Hermione Granger, then, now and forever. And for you I will do the very impossible…_

**END**


End file.
